


on the way

by fuyuhanacherry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #sampah, Drabble, kurooken - Freeform, masakecil, masihanakSD, polos, tapimesracieee
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuhanacherry/pseuds/fuyuhanacherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salah satu alasan yang membuat Kenma tidak terlalu suka pergi keluar adalah; karena hal itu merupakan larangan dari teman masa kecilnya–-yang padahal dianggap sebagai hal sepele oleh si pembuat larangan itu sendiri</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the way

**Author's Note:**

> fyuh halo halo salam kenal (baru pertama ngepost di fandom ini dan sampah banget sama semua pair di hq)
> 
> maaf bgt charanya jadi ooc di tanganku hiks

Kenma selalu  menolak jika seseorang yang entah ia kenal maupun tidak mengajaknya pergi ke tempat-tempat ramai seperti _mall_ , _café_ , atau pun hanya sekedar untuk jalan-jalan di taman kota. Kenma memiliki banyak alasan atas keengganannya itu. Alasan terkuatnya bukanlah karena ia lebih suka mengabiskan waktu untuk bermain game favoritnya—melainkan; Kuroo yang melarangnya untuk menerima tawaran pergi bersama orang lain sejak kejadian sepele saat mereka masih berada di bangku kelas empat SD.

.

.

.

Kenma bukanlah sosok yang pelupa akan segala sesuatu, apalagi tentang masalah jalan menuju ke suatu tempat. Hanya saja, dia terlalu jarang berpergian walau ke tempat terdekat sekali pun. Itulah yang membuat pengetahuannya mengenai jalan dan letak suatu tempat sangat terbatas.

Akibat dari hal itu, dia kerap kali tersesat jika pergi sendirian.

Kali ini, hal itu terjadi lagi. Tepatnya saat ia dalam perjalanan menuju lapangan olahraga yang dipilih Kuroo untuk bermain voli. Kenma mengerutkan dahinya tatkala sampai di pertigaan jalan yang ditemuinya dalam perjalanan tersebut.

Kuroo memang tak menjelaskan secara gamblang di mana letak lapangan itu. Bahkan dia sengaja membiarkan teman dekatnya pergi sendirian ke tempat itu. Kenma sebenarnya tahu apa maksud dari perbuatan temannya tersebut—Kuroo ingin membuat dirinya lebih peka terhadap lingkungan di sekitarnya.

Sejak dulu, Kuroo paham betul bahwa teman sepermainannya ini tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Kenma adalah seorang anak yang pendiam, yang tak mempunyai motivasi besar dalam melakukan segala sesuatu. Berbeda dengan anak-anak lain yang sebagian besar sangat suka berbicara. Karena itulah, Kuroo ingin memberi sedikit polesan jiwa sosial pada anak yang umurnya hanya berjarak beberapa bulan dengannya itu.

Kembali ke kondisi saat ini. Kenma masih sibuk berdiri di tengah-tengah pertigaan jalan. Sampai pada suatu saat, seseorang yang melintas di sana mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kebingungan. Dengan perasaan terpaksa, ia pun menjumpai orang tersebut.

“Permisi, kakak.”

Seseorang yang berpakaian seragam SMU dengan tas jinjing yang diangkat di belakang bahu itu kemudian berbalik ke anak berumur sepuluh tahun itu. Lelaki itu kemudian berkata, “Ada apa, bocah?”

“Itu … apakah kaubisa menunjukkan jalan menuju lapangan Sakuragawa?”

Sosok di hadapannya itu kemudian sedikit berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan laki-laki kecil yang meminta bantuannya tersebut. “Oh … tinggal lewat jalan ini, lurus terus, kemudian belok kanan ketika kau melewati jembatan kecil di sana. Dan kau akan sampai.”

Kenma menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, “Terimakasih. Aku pergi dulu.”

Walau bagaimana pun, Kenma tetap saja menjadi seorang anak laki-laki yang kaku dan tak bisa bebas menunjukkan perasaannya kepada orang lain.

…

…

…

Baru lima menit Kenma melangkahkan kakinya dari pertigaan jalan, ia sudah menemukan siluet seseorang dari depan sana yang berlari menuju ke arahnya. Kenma sudah tahu itu, dan dia tidak terkejut melihatnya.

“Kau tersesat?”

“Tidak.”

“Tapi kau lama sekali.”

“Sebenarnya … hampir. Tapi seorang kakak berseragam SMU membantuku menunjukkan jalan menuju lapangannya.”

Kuroo cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan dari temannya itu. “Kau yang memintanya menunjukan jalannya?”

Kenma mengangguk dengan kedua tangan yang masih menggenggam pegangan ransel birunya.

“Ah sial. Aku menyesal telah membiarkanmu pergi sendirian hahaha. Kuharap, kau tidak akan pernah menerima tawaran pergi dari siapa pun sebelum aku mengetahuinya.”

Kenma mencermati setiap kata yang diucapkan sosok teman bicaranya. ‘ _Oh, pernyataan pelarangan, rupanya.’_

“Kau benar-benar menungguku sangat lama?” Tak seperti biasanya Kenma menanyakan sesuatu—karena biasanya dia hanya menjawab pertanyaan atau pernyataan dari orang lain saja.

“Setengah jam lebih. Ayo cepat, teman-teman sudah menunggumu di lapangan.”

Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan bentuk sedikit mirip ekor ayam itu berlari menuju jalan yang sebelumnya menjadi tempatnya terbit di pandangan Kenma beberapa menit lalu. Dan tentu saja, Kenma tetap mempertahankan langkah kakinya yang tenang dan stabil, tidak terburu-buru mengejar sosok yang berada di depan sana. Dia tidak suka menghambur-hamburkan tenaganya untuk orang-orang yang (dikatakan oleh Kuroo) telah menunggunya. Karena sesungguhnya, ia tahu, yang menunggu kedatangan dirinya hanyalah Kuroo seorang. Jika tidak, kenapa hanya anak laki-laki itu yang datang menjemputnya?

\---

**end.**

**\---**


End file.
